


What Happened to the Avengers?

by Sexy_Avengers17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes has no chill, Drunk Avengers, F/M, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Never let Tony Stark take you to a bar, Oblivious Clint Barton, POV Multiple, Protective Bucky Barnes, minor Thor appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Tony took everyone to a local bar last night. The next day, no one remembers a thing, and most of the Avengers go missing.Let it be said that you should never let Tony Stark take you to a bar deliberately.





	What Happened to the Avengers?

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted everyone to know that this is my first story published here. I have other short stories that I will be posting (maybe) later on, and a bigger wingfic that is still being written and under an editing process. Well, I hope you guys like this story. Kudos and feedback is appreciated.

**Bucky**

Bucky slowly came to his senses after some seconds. The light coming from the windows hurt his eyes, and the current headache he had made him feel like he would implode any second.

Bucky observed his surroundings. At least he was in his room. He couldn’t remember much from yesterday night, and the last memory he had was from that stupid purple drink Clint made him take. It must have been some very strong alcohol if it had made Bucky forget everything. Bucky closed his eyes again. 

“Give me the time, Jarvis,” he said. Bucky opened his eyes again. “Jarvis?” 

No answer. Bucky now sat up and walked over to the window. The world didn’t seem to be ending, so why wasn’t Jarvis answering? Bucky decided to go and check for himself what was up with it. 

He debated whether to go directly to the communal floor or taking a bath first. The stench of alcohol coming from his body made him choose the latter.

At the bathroom, Bucky checked his face on the mirror. He looked like utter shit, not to mention he felt like it too. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair was a tangled mess. He wished Clint where somewhere around to comb it for him. Bucky shook the thought out of his mind, and that was when he noticed it. 

In his right shoulder there was red skin surrounding a tattoo. 

_A fucking tattoo._  

Bucky awkwardly turned his head to observe his arm. 

“What the hell?” he muttered picking at the skin. It was irritated, and Bucky was sure he did it last night. “Is that… Oh for fuck’s sake.”

  

**Steve**

Steve groaned and buried his face in his pillow again. Except it was not his pillow. 

_Nor his bed._  

He was starting to fall asleep again when realization truly hit him. This was not his bed. 

_This is Nat’s bed._  

He quickly sat up and regretted it. His body was completely stiff and —Oh God he was only in boxers. 

_Why am I only wearing boxers?_ thought Steve.

The first idea that came to him was sex. Oh, holy fuck. He couldn’t have done that, right? Steve stood up and almost fell to the floor. Dizzily he got a hold of the wall before his head cleared. What in hell had happened yesterday? 

“Jarvis?” Steve tried. If someone knew what happened, it was Jarvis. Except no answer came from him. Steve tried again to no avail.

He searched for his clothes but couldn’t find them. That just helped add more paranoia to his already anxious mind. Nat was nowhere to be seen either. Steve wrapped himself in a blanket and went into the elevator. 

Once at the communal floor he was surprised to find no one else there until light footsteps came from the stairs. Steve turned around to greet Bucky. 

“Oh, thank fuck someone’s here,” Bucky said. The relief on his face was obvious. “There’s no one else in the Tower and—why are you half naked?” 

“I honest to God don’t know. I just woke up like this in Natasha’s room,” Steve said. His vision dizzied again, and he took a seat trying to ignore his growing headache. “I think maybe something happened?” 

Bucky snorted and walked over to the kitchen, taking a glass of water along with an aspirin. Steve drank it immediately. 

“Tony will kill you if something happened,” Bucky said. He turned the coffee maker on.

Steve almost threw up the water he just drank. He rested his head on the cold counter. “Oh my God, Tony is so going to kill me,” he muttered. He  _needed_  to know what happened yesterday. 

“Calm down, Stevie. We both know you’re too awkward to make a move. That’s literally why Tony is the perfect match for you,” Bucky said. Steve now turned his head to face Bucky when he noticed his arm. 

“Is that a tattoo?” he asked. He raised his head to look closer. Steve then started laughing as he noticed the design. “Oh my God. That can’t be—”

Bucky glared daggers at him “Don’t you dare say it, Rogers,” he muttered, passing metal fingers over his brow tiredly.

“Oh my God. It is. You got Clint’s face tattooed forever in your arm,” Steve said laughing hysterically. Bucky glared at him as he served two cups of coffee and gave one to Steve. Steve drank it slowly, feeling revitalizing effect on his body. 

  

**Bucky**

“Any idea why Jarvis isn’t answering?” Bucky asked. He searched all the Tower looking for Tony and had found that he was alone in the whole building until he had found Steve.

Steve shook his head in answer. Bucky groaned internally. There was literally no way to know where everyone else was. 

“We need to look for everyone. Worst case scenario they got kidnapped. Which I don’t think happened, but let’s not try our luck,” Bucky said. Steve nodded and stood up. The blanket fell from his shoulders and he didn’t even bother to pick it up. 

“Did you try calling anyone?” Steve asked. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“No, but I tried contacting them with my mind powers.”

Steve glared at him. “You’re an even bigger pain in the ass when you’re hungover,” he muttered going into the elevator. 

 

*****

 

An hour later Bucky was about to go into Steve’s bathroom to check if he had fainted when he appeared again. He looked better than before, but it was still noticeable yesterday had been a rough night. 

“My granny was faster than you, Stevie,” said Bucky. Steve just groaned again. He seemed to have a liking for groaning today. 

“Shut up,” he replied. “Anyways where are we going to start?” 

Bucky hadn’t really thought that part. The only stable fact they had was that they had entered the bar together and something had happened. Pretty much no lead at all. 

“Let’s search the bar, maybe they know something, or if we’re lucky they’re all passed out there,” Bucky offered. “I’m driving one of Tony’s cars, baby!”

Bucky had wanted to drive one of Tony’s Audis since he’s been living at the Tower, but since the incident in Madripoor he’s not even allowed in his garage without supervision. 

“No, you’re not,” Steve says immediately. “We’ll hail a cab.” 

Bucky stared at Steve and suppressed a sigh. “We will not hail a cab just to go around New York searching for everyone else.” 

Steve seemed to consider it. “Then we’ll walk.” He shrugged, as if it wasn’t a thirty-minute walk from the Tower to the bar. Bucky groaned exasperated.

“Do you want to find your boyfriend quickly or not?” he said. In the state Bucky was right now, he was not really in for a long walk. Not to mention Steve was in an even worse state than him. 

“I want to be alive when we find him Buck. So, no driving,” Steve said sternly.

 

*****

 

Outside, the sun was shining irritably in all its glory. They hadn’t even left the building’s shadow, and both Bucky and Steve were sweating. 

“I hope you faint,” mumbled Bucky. 

“Then you would need to carry me,” Steve answered tiredly. It was obvious Bucky’s shit was already pissing him off. 

_Well_ , Bucky thought,  _his fault for not letting me drive._

“I would probably leave you to die.” 

Steve turned to stare at the floor. “And I love you too, Buck.”

 

*****

 

**Bruce**  

Something wet and sticky fell with force on Bruce’s face, waking him up. He cleaned himself with the back of his hand. Bruce looked at the space around him and found himself face to face with an alpaca. 

Bruce yelped and flailed away from the animal. The alpaca instead just stared at him before spitting again. Bruce cleaned his face and slowly stood up. The moment he did his body decided to puke.

The alpaca seemed interested in whatever it was Bruce just vomited and emitted a sound. Two more alpacas appeared, and Bruce took his chance to move away from them as they started making noises to each other. 

“Where’s the way out?” Bruce whispered to himself. Apparently, he was in a closed environment, and if he was in a closed environment with alpacas that could only meant he was at the zoo. 

He found the hidden door, and luckily it was unlocked. He stayed a moment leaning against the door while admonishing everything.

Why on earth was he in a cage of alpacas?

Of course the only thing he could remember was getting drunk with everyone else because of Tony’s idea. Bruce left the alpaca’s behind in order to search for a guard. The zoo seemed to be closed for the day, so Bruce had trouble finding anyone. When he rounded the area of the lions he found a woman with the usual clothing of the place. 

“Excuse me,” he tried. Bruce didn’t exactly now what else to say, so he let the woman talk.  

“Professor Banner, good to see you’re back,” she said warmly. “Did you win the bet?” 

Bruce stared at her completely lost. “I’m not sure,” he said. “Do you have a phone I can borrow?” 

She nodded, and Bruce followed her back to the main office. He felt itchy all over and scratched at his body. He was full of straw and hay, and it seemed to have given him an irritable rash on his skin. He would be lucky if he didn’t have lice on his hair.

At the small office the woman handed Bruce the wall phone and left him with one of her male colleagues. He stared at the phone, debating who to call. He decided on Steve. If there was hope for anyone to answer him, it was Steve. After several rings, Steve did answer. 

“Bruce? Where are you?” he asked. Bruce sighed relieved. 

“I’m at the zoo and I have no idea why. Can you come pick me up?”  

“We’ll be there in an hour since Steve preferred to walk than to let me drive,” Bucky answered instead. Bruce just snorted at them. Always fighting for everything. 

“Bucky shut up for the love of God,” Steve muttered away from the phone. “Are Tony or Clint with you?” 

“No. I thought maybe they were with you,” Bruce answered. That meant Clint and Tony were still missing. 

“How about Nat? Know anything about her?” Steve asked 

“No.” Bruce wouldn’t be that preoccupied about Nat. She was the last person who would probably get drunk because of Tony.

On the other side of the call, Steve groaned. “I need to talk to her,” he said sounding anxious. “Anyways, we’ll be there in a while.” 

With that, Bruce hung the call and patiently waited for Steve and Bucky to appear. 

 

**Bucky**  

Bucky really wanted to search for Clint first, but now that they knew where Bruce was they couldn’t leave him hanging. 

“If we walk, you’re carrying me,” Bucky informed Steve. He had been continually pestering him, and it was a miracle he hadn’t pushed Bucky into the traffic yet. 

“How about you help me hail a cab,” Steve exclaimed mad. He had been literally awake for more time than Bucky, so how Steve still couldn’t call a damn cab in modern New York was a mystery. The only thing Bucky has to do was extend his arm and whistle at the same time. 

“You’re a disgrace,” Bucky said once inside. Steve just groaned for the millionth time and leaned his head against the headrest. 

“How many times have I told you to shut up?”

“Not enough,” Bucky said. He put his head against the window and closed his eyes. He was feeling better by the minute, but his headache was still there. A sudden pinch in his arm made him flinch. 

Bucky glared at Steve. “Don’t poke my tattoo Rogers,” he growled. Steve just smiled at him innocently. 

“Why did you choose a sleeveless shirt then,” he countered. “You do know Tony will make fun of it.” 

It was Bucky’s turn to groan now. “It was the first shirt I found, and Tony will be more occupied with you waking up naked in Nat’s bed anyways.”

They get to the zoo and paid for the cab. Once at the main office they found Bruce quietly drinking from a cup while chatting with one of the zoo rangers. 

“Bruce?” Steve said to call his attention. Bruce turned around and wow. His face looked awful. It was sunburn red and looking way too uncomfortable. 

“What the fuck happened to your face?” Bucky asked.

Steve nudged him on the ribs. “You’re one for subtlety.”

Bruce just sighed and passed his hand over his face. It seemed to hurt because he quickly took it away. “I woke up in the alpacas’ habitat, and apparently it gave me allergies,” Bruce muttered.

The ranger now offered them coffee. It was like the fourth cup Bucky had had in less than an hour. It was unhealthy, but it kept him awake and focused. 

“Why were you sleeping there?” asked Steve. Bucky just snorted mockingly. Steve now turned to him. “What?” 

“Seems like you weren’t the only one sleeping on places you shouldn’t have,” Bucky replied barely holding in his laughter. Steve just shook his head and ignored him. 

“I was hoping you could remember anything?” Bruce said then. Bucky and Steve proceeded to explain what little they knew. Which happened to be nothing. 

“If it’s helpful,” the ranger started, “you came in late at night with mister Stark talking about natural selection and a weird bet. Nobody questioned it since mister Stark gave a very generous tip.” 

_Of course Tony did that_ , Bucky thought. The ranger then left them alone to continue with his own work. 

“So if I was sleeping with alpacas...” Bruce ventured.

“And you had made a bet with Tony...” Steve continued. Bucky got the idea of where they were going. 

“Maybe Tony tried to sleep with the lions!” he exclaimed. He patted Steve’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Stevie. He seemed like a good guy.” 

Steve shoved him rather hard at that, and Bucky almost fell over Bruce. At least Bucky wasn’t shoved into traffic like he had thought.

“Is that Clint tattooed on your arm?” Bruce asked. Bucky rolled his eyes. How many times was everyone going to ask that?

“Shut up walking rash,” Bucky muttered. “I think we should search for Clint now. Knowing him he could be stranded on South America.” 

Steve stared at them with his thinking face. He shook his head. “For all we know Tony might still be somewhere at the zoo.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes again. “This is Clint we’re talking about,” he reminded them. Steve shook his head again. 

“We search the zoo for Tony, then we look for Clint. Why are you so insistent on finding him first anyways?” 

Bucky just huffed but didn’t answer. He was not about to reveal his growing crush for Clint.

 

*****

 

“Have you tried localizing Tony using Jarvis?” Bruce asked. They had started slowly rounding the pens in any search for their missing teammate to no avail. 

“He’s not working for some reason,” Bucky answered. He groaned. They were going nowhere by doing this. Suddenly, Steve stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Tony drove his car to the bar, right?” he said. Bruce nodded in answer. “He probably drove it here then.” 

With that said, the three of them searched the parking lot until they found Tony’s Acura badly parked. The front lights where still on, and thankfully after checking inside they found Tony. 

Except he wasn’t exactly alone. 

 

**Tony**

A tapping sound reverberated heavily in Tony’s skull. He woke up panicked, not exactly remembering where he was at. He was greeted by three very paranoid monkeys jumping around his car. Tony fumbled for the car keys and quickly opened the door. He fell to the floor on his ass and someone was quickly closing the door again before the animals got out. 

“Where the fuck—”

Tony was interrupted by a constricting pain on his chest. He clutched at his arc reactor with his hands. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes to calm down. Now Tony remembered why it was that he never got fully drunk again since 2008. 

“Tony are you okay?” someone asked. Tony opened his eyes again and was greeted by Steve kneeled next to him with a concerned face. Behind him Bruce and Bucky shared equally preoccupied faces. 

“Yeah, just a side effect of alcohol and heart problems. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before,” he said smiling at them in reassurance. With Steve’s help he stood up. 

“Okay. What on Earth is going on?” Tony asked. He stared inside of his car where the monkeys were currently perched by the steering wheel. “And why was I sleeping with those smelly little beasts?”

Bucky snorted. “You’re not supposed to be talking trash about family members,” he said. Steve just shook his head. Tony can notice in Steve’s face that Bucky had been extra annoying today. 

“Ignore Bucky,” Steve said. “He’s only cool when he’s in cryo.” 

Tony started laughing hysterically even though it hurt his chest. Next to him Bruce was laughing just as badly while Bucky just glared daggers at Steve. 

“That was low Stevie. Even for your original height.”

 

*****

 

While the zookeepers took care of the monkeys, thankfully without much of a fuss, Tony was trying to remember what exactly had happened. 

“I just remember getting here and getting drunker,” he admitted. He passed a hand over his hair and sighed. He so wanted to just go to the Tower, take a bath and probably sleep for the rest of eternity, but their favorite archer was still M.I.A. so he couldn’t do that just yet.

“I can’t believe you drove drunk,” Steve chastised. Tony rolled his eyes at him. 

“Steve, I was legally drunk when I came here. That much I can remember.” Tony leaned into him slightly, and Steve took his chance to quickly take his hand before letting go. “And if I were that drunk, Jarvis would’ve taken over.”

“About Jarvis,” Bruce started. “He’s not exactly working?” 

Tony stared at Bruce. What exactly did they  _do_  yesterday? Tony searched for his phone on his pockets, but couldn’t seem to find it. “I don’t have my phone,” he announced.

“Maybe you left it on the car,” Steve said.  “Wait. Where’s Bucky now?”

Suddenly, Bucky was nowhere in sight. Steve groaned and headed for the car. It looked like the monkeys had already been handled, and Bucky had seized his chance to lock himself on the driver’s seat. 

Steve knocked on the window. “Bucky I’m too tired to deal with you right now. Just open, we’ll seat on the back,” he said tiredly. Bucky seemed to eye them suspiciously before letting them in.

Tony sat on the back of the car next to Steve, while Bruce took the passenger’s seat. While everyone searched for Tony’s phone he took out a small bottle with pills. He drank down two and handed Steve another two for him to drink. 

“Found it,” Bruce muttered. He took it out from under his seat and gave it to Tony. He inspected it, looking for any scratches, but apart from being dirty it looked fine. 

After checking it he found the problem. “It looks like the monkeys managed to interrupt Jarvis’ system,” he said. “I can reactivate him remotely—except it just died.” 

Tony threw the phone into the seat and left it neglected. Up front, Bucky huffed. 

“What?” Tony asked. He leaned in through the space between the two seats to glare at Bucky. 

“Three monkeys managed to fuck with your tech,” he said giggling. 

“And yet after living in the Tower for one month you still thought Jarvis was hidden somewhere on the ceiling,” Tony countered. Bucky now turned around to glare properly at Tony. That was when his eyes fell on his shoulder. 

“ _My bro, best bro_ ,” Tony read. He started laughing so hard he fell from his seat. “Oh, my fucking goodness Barnes that’s so darn tacky. What the actual shit.” 

Tony moved back in time to stop himself from receiving a slap from Bucky.  

“Guys!” Steve exclaimed loudly. “I’m so tired of this shit.”

“Language,” Bruce muttered under his breath. It made both Tony and Bucky giggle again. 

“Don’t you start Bruce. We’re still missing Clint and we haven’t been able to contact Nat,” Steve said going into Captain America mode and sounding serious. “Any idea where to continue?” 

Everyone stayed quiet as they considered their options. 

“We can go back to the bar? Maybe someone overheard them talking what they were gonna do?” Bruce offered. 

“Seems like a plan,” Tony said. 

**Bucky**  

“And I’m driving bitches!” Bucky exclaimed. In the rear-view Bucky saw Tony rolled his eyes, but there was nothing he could do to move him from the driver’s seat. He extended his hand for Tony to hand him the keys. At first, he was reluctant but after getting a worn out, pleading look from Steve he gave them to Bucky. Bucky turned the engine on and felt Tony’s NSX come to life. 

“Let it be said this is the only time Bucky will drive one of my cars,” Tony said pointedly. Bucky rolled his eyes, and before putting his eyes on the street he glared at Tony through the mirror. He started gaining speed while discussing with Tony. 

“I’m not going to destroy it,” Bucky said for the fifth time. “That was one time, and it was totally Clint’s fault.”

“Red light!” Bruce exclaimed next to him. 

_Fuck_. 

Bucky pressed the brakes so fast it was a miracle the car didn’t turn over by its momentum. “I didn’t kill anyone!” Bucky exclaimed raising his hands from the wheel. 

“What, we’re supposed to give you a damn gold star?!” Steve answered back. 

“Why is he driving again?” Bruce asked. Bucky slowly started speeding again as the light turned green. “I’m pretty sure I’m soberer than him.”

Bucky shrugged. “Genetically engineered, sexy super-soldier,” he answered simply. 

“That’s no valid answer,” Bruce said. Bucky imitated him childishly. Tony appeared again between the two seats. 

“Barnes, pal, best friend of my boyfriend, my favorite one-armed cyborg. Please keep the risks of dying to a minimum. If I’m going down, I want it to be in my armor.” 

Steve laughed behind him and Bucky hit the break just enough to make him hit his head on the seat. He groaned.

“Before Bucky kills us with his driving skills,” Steve started. Bucky just glared at the road in front of him.

“I’ll drive us off a cliff, Stevie.”

“I need to tell you something Tony. I woke up in Nat’s bed. In boxers. And I honestly don’t know if something happened?” Steve finished hesitantly. Tony just laughed softly.  

“Steve, babe, I tried to sleep with Nat when she first went undercover in my company. I would be surprised and proud if you managed to score anything with her,” Tony said. Bucky observed as Tony leaned in and pecked him on the lips. The relief on Steve’s face was obvious. “We’re fine. And Bruce can assure you she’s seeing someone. Right, Brucie?”  

Bruce just laughed quietly but it was obvious there was something more. Bucky didn’t question it though. 

 

*****

 

Once at the bar Bucky searched for the woman who served him and Clint. The place looked different when it was so empty and didn’t have music and lights going on. 

“I remember you from yesterday,” a woman said from behind the bar. The four of them approached her. After eyeing her, Bucky knew it was definitely her who gave them the drinks. 

“Yeah, well we don’t remember much,” Bucky said. “Do you happen to know if my friend stayed over or something?” 

She stared at them while wiping clean a glass. “Yesterday was full house sweetie. At least tell me what he looked like.” 

“Sandy blond, had a scratch or two on his face, medium height and wearing a lot of purple,” offered Tony. She seemed to think about it. 

“Yeah, he stayed next to you all the time. Left muttering something about tattoos.” 

Bucky turned around to face the others expectantly. 

“That’s it. You left for the parlor then,” Steve said. They thanked the woman and got ready to leave. Bucky let the others go and stayed behind. He turned around to face the woman again.

“Do you have bottles of the alcohol you gave us yesterday?” Bucky asked. She nodded.

“I can sell you one, cash only.” She put a glass bottle on the table with a small bang. 

“Make it two,” Bucky said grinning. He payed and grabbed his two bottles. Just as he turned around he was greeted by Tony, Bruce, and Steve. Steve was giving him what Bucky liked to call the eyebrows of disappointment.

“You’re not taking that,” Steve said. He tried to take them from Bucky, but he moved them away. Steve glared at him. 

“Give them back or you’re not driving,” Tony threatened. He seemed to be amused with the situation though. Bucky considered his options. He shrugged and threw the car keys at Tony. He had already driven the car, and now he had true alcohol. It was a win-win situation for Bucky. 

“Woah, I’m not driving,” Tony said. “I didn’t think he’d give the keys.” 

Bruce gave them an exasperated gesture, and in a swift motion took them from Tony. “I’m driving,” he announced. Back in the car Bucky took the front seat because there was no way he was going to go with Steve and Tony on the back. 

“I can’t believe you brought the bottles,” Steve muttered. Bucky sighed exaggeratedly. He could remember having this type of conversations way too often in the forties. 

“I can now drown my pain and sorrows on actual alcohol, Steve. I don’t care what you believe,” Bucky said while hugging the bottles. Thankfully, Steve deigned to shut up. 

 

*****

 

Bucky observed the parlor meticulously, but he had got no memories of ever coming here. His right arm liked to differ though. 

“We’re looking for whoever had the night shift yesterday,” Tony said. The skinny girl with too much piercings at the counter observed them curiously, and it must’ve been a pretty strange view to have hungover Avengers because she just shook her head unbelievably before answering. 

“He’s at the back right now, but he’s sleeping, and I wouldn’t dare wake him up. Try if you want,” she said with a shrug. 

The four of them walked into a room full of utensils for tattoos along with drawings and designs. On the corner a big, overly muscular guy was sleeping soundly on a rather small bed. 

Tony huffed and took a step back. “I’m out of this,” he said. Bucky just stared at Steve, daring him to wake up the guy. 

“I’m not doing it either,” Steve said raising his hands in surrender. Bruce stared at them unbelievably.

“You’ve dealt with Hulk and you’re afraid of waking up this guy?” He shoved a thumb in the man’s direction. 

“Then you go on,” Bucky teased. Bruce took a hesitant step forward and just as he was about to shake the guy awake, the man’s muscles twitched menacingly.

“You were the one who got tattooed, you do it,” Bruce told Bucky. Bucky shook his head at him, and with one hard push of his metal hand the guy slowly woke up. He growled heavily at them. 

“Who woke me up?” he asked. He stood up and glared at them four from above.

Bucky gestured towards Steve. “Him,” he said shrugging. Steve shoved him hard, and before the guy had a chance to react Tony stepped up. 

“We just need to know if by any chance you heard this guy talking to a blond one after getting tattooed. Maybe where they went after here.” 

“I don’t remember,” he answered, making a move to sleep again. 

“How about you try remembering,” Tony said. He took out some dollars out and handed them to the man. He stashed them away before staring at them.

“What did I tattoo you?” he asked. Bucky reluctantly showed him his arm. “Oh, that’s true. You were the ones who both yelled like little girls.” 

Next to Bucky, Steve sniggered mockingly, and Bucky responded by kicking him on the leg.

“I didn’t yell,” he muttered. Bucky couldn’t remember, but he was sure he hadn’t yelled.

“Of course you didn’t princess. Anyways, you said something about a Starbucks coffee helping with a hangover?” The man shrugged and immediately lied back down. 

_Of course Clint would want coffee,_  Bucky thought. _How didn’t I see it?_

Bucky didn’t even thank the guy when he was already outside impatiently waiting for the others.

“There’s a lot of Starbucks guys. How are we supposed to find him?” Bucky asked climbing into the car. 

“Maybe we aren’t supposed to,” Tony said ominously. Bucky hit him in the head, making Tony scowl at him. He then received his own hit from Steve that made his headache take force again. 

“Stop it guys,” Bruce said. “I’ll just drive us to all the Starbucks in the area.” He started the car and took the streets again. “Your boyfriend is probably passed out in one of them.” 

Bucky pointedly turned to stare out the window. “He’s not my boyfriend.” 

_Yet_. 

 

*****

 

After not finding Clint at any Starbucks, Bucky started going paranoid. 

“That was the last Starbucks,” Bucky said. He stared out the streets outside. It was already getting dark, and soon they’ll have to head back to the Tower. “What if he did get kidnapped? Or he fell on a sewer? Maybe he got himself stuck on the vents like last time. Oh my God, what if Deadpool took him to Mexico all over again?” 

Bucky leaned his head against the dashboard. Clint could’ve gotten himself into literally anything. 

“Barnes shut up. I have an idea,” Tony said. Everyone turned expectantly to him. He shook his head. “Sorry it left. What were you saying?”

Bucky groaned and suppressed his desire to hit him. “I’ll kill your iron butt if we don’t find Clint,” he growled. 

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault you two left the bar drunk as shit,” Tony answered. “You probably didn’t even do anything apart from the tattoos.” 

Bucky was about to hit Tony when Steve talked. 

“Wait. If you didn’t go to any Starbucks, then maybe you didn’t do anything after the parlor.” 

Bucky stared at Steve. “I doubt he’s at the Tower. For all we know we could’ve meant Starbucks back at Asgard.”

“I heavily doubt there are Starbucks at Asgard,” Bruce commented. He shut up and instead started driving as Bucky glared at him. 

 

*****

 

Back at the Tower they first search the obvious places until they get to the communal floor. The one person they find there is Nat. She was sitting down with her back towards them and turned around to greet them as they came in. 

“Nat have you seen Clint? We searched everywhere we could think of. He hasn’t even been at the coffee shops and for all we know—he’s literally lying with his head on your lap,” Bucky said now going around the sofa. Clint smiled awkwardly at him. He had a bag of ice on his head and apart from looking hungover he was completely fine. 

  

**Clint**   

“Sorry?” Clint tried. He put the bag of ice away and stood up wobbly from his place on the couch to try and explain Bucky. Bucky didn’t let him though.

“What the hell Clint? We’ve been looking for you all of today, you could have told us where you where!” he started. Clint’s headache started back up again with Bucky’s loud ranting.

It was not the first time he did that, and Clint didn’t exactly know why Bucky got so damn worried. Everyone was already just sitting down except for Bucky and him. “You’ve got to be more careful Barton. You’re not separating from my side next time—”

“There’s no next time!” everyone exclaimed. Clint giggled. It hadn’t been  _that_  bad. Bucky put his hands on Clint’s shoulders to get his attention back and stares at his eyes. 

“Anyways, don’t get away from me, you idiotic piece of shit.” 

And then Bucky just  _kissed_  Clint.

In the lips. 

Surprised, Clint got back from Bucky. He could only help but stare at Bucky’s stormy grey eyes, the kiss a ghost feeling in Clint’s lips. Around them, everyone had gone quiet. 

“I don’t know why I did that,” Bucky admitted looking away and going slightly red. Clint can’t help but smile a little. He had been wanting to kiss Bucky for months now. 

“Well don’t stop,” he said, pulling him in by his shirt. Clint felt a slight pain in his shoulder but didn’t put much attention to it. Bucky laughed into the kiss, and everyone around them started catcalling them until they separated. Bucky sat, and Clint was happy when he was pulled into Bucky’s lap comfortably. 

“Where were you anyways?” Steve asked. Clint rubbed at his neck anxiously. How the fuck was he supposed to explain that?

“Maybe I found a way around the ceiling to get to the A in ‘Avengers’ and was passed out there and with no idea how to get back?” 

The others started laughing, but Bucky just turned him around angry again. 

“You what?” Bucky said. Clint knew Bucky was going to start all over again, so he silenced him with a kiss. Bucky grunted into it, but Clint knew he had liked it. 

“I’m keeping you on a leash from now on,” Bucky said. Clint just rolled his eyes. 

“Even though this didn’t end so badly after all,” Tony said, “never, ever, let me take you to a bar again. Ever. Take note of that Jarvis.”

“Right away, sir,” Jarvis answered. 

“He’s back!” Bruce said. Next to him, Nat nodded

“I got him online shortly after I found Clint,” she said. Clint felt another pinch in his arm. Curiously, he pulled his left sleeve up. Bucky started laughing under him. 

“Stop laughing,” he muttered. “When did I tattoo your face on my arm?” 

Tony took advantage of the situation and took a photo while Clint and Bucky both glared at him.

“If it helps, Buck has your face on his arm,” Steve said. Bucky groaned and glared at Steve. Clint took Bucky’s arm and stared at the tattoo. 

“We’re taking this off, right?” he asked. 

“Like damn right we are,” Bucky answered.  Tony stood up to take a glass of water. 

“Nat, I have a question for you,” he said. Nat stared at him expectantly. “Why was Steve on your bed? He thinks maybe something happened.” 

Nat laughed softly. “You got food poisoning and I had to bring you back. You ended up vomiting yourself and passing out on my bed,” Nat explained simply. Clint giggled slightly at the idea of Steve even doing something. As if that would happen. 

“Oh, thank fuck,” Steve muttered. Tony pat his back and hugged him. Outside, thunder boomed, and a quick blinding light announced Thor was back from Asgard. He walked in through the big window bringing a chilly air with him. 

“My fellow comrades!” he bellowed loudly. “I have brought Asgardian mead for us to ‘get drunk’ as you Midgardians say.” 

Everyone groaned in unison and left before Thor made them go through that day all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story guys. I am sorry if there were any spelling/grammar. My first language isn't English so I sometimes have trouble with it.


End file.
